


Salvage Interviews

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, My Life as a Teenage Robot, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Salvaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: A series of interviews on different fictional robots based off the popular game Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Jenny Wakeman

You sat at the desk, pencil and paper in hand. Right across the desk from you is what looked to be a feminine robot. Her blue hair seemed bluish-brown under the light, and she was completely totalled. The robot’s pigtails were cracked and bent, her blue skirt was chipped and torn, both her eyes were missing, and the blue and white paint she wore was scratched and scraped. You took a deep breath, picked up your pencil, and played the cassette tape next to you.

“Across from you is a robot we found in the back alley. Its origins are unknown. You have been given the task of completing the maintenance checklist before we are able to claim it as salvage. Unless you wish to throw it back into the alley where it was found and forfeit the payment. Make your decisions now.” The cassette said.

In front of the cassette player was two more players, marked “SALVAGE” and “THROW AWAY”. You press play on the “SALVAGE” player, preparing to work on the salvage. 

“You have made the decision to proceed with the maintenance checklist. This will surely benefit the company. If you feel that the salvaged robot is getting hostile, use the company-issued taser on your right to return it to its neutral state. You can only use your taser on the robot three times before its value decreases. Beginning audio prompt in three… Two… One…” The cassette said.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_  
“Document results?” asked the voice in the cassette.

The robot didn’t seem to respond to the audio prompt. There was no voice or movement coming from her. You picked up the paper and checked “No” on the first row out of three rows of checkboxes. It was only at that moment you noticed the large “XJ9” on the top of the paper. _XJ9… I’m guessing that’s the name of the robot I’m salvaging._ You thought.  
“Beginning audio prompt in three.. Two… One…” The cassette announced.  
_Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…._  
“Document results?” asked the voice in the cassette.

You looked up at XJ9. She seemed to have moved this time, now sitting in an upright position instead of slouching, your eyes meeting her eye sockets. You checked “Unsure” in the second row of checkboxes, unsure of whether she moved before the prompt, during the prompt, or after the previous prompt. There was no time to ask, though, for the next prompt was starting.

“Beginning audio prompt in three… Two… One…” The cassette announced.  
_Ping…. Ping… Ping…_  
“Document results?” asked the cassette.

XJ9 definitely moved during the prompt. Now, her left hand was on the table, fingers digging into the mahogany of the table. _Ok, I think I should tase her._ You thought, picking up the taser.  
_KSSSSSHHHHHH_ The immense shock of the taser brought the robot back to her original slouching position. You put away the taser, picking the pencil back up to mark “Yes” on the third row. 

“Beginning audio prompt in three.. Two… One…” The cassette said.  
XJ9?

You took note of the elderly-sounding voice of the prompt, and how XJ9 had responded. The robot struggled to tilt her head at the voice, metal creaking as she tried to stand, only for her legs to buckle, falling back into the seat.

“Document results?” The cassette asked once again. You selected “Yes” on the last row.

“Record any additional notes on the provided space if you have any.” The cassette directed. You wrote on the four provided lines at the bottom of the page

_**XJ9 seems to respond better to the last audio prompt than any other. Unlike the other audio prompts where she made small movements, like head tilts, she tried to stand at the sound of the last audio prompt, which seemed to be an elderly woman’s voice. I suspect this voice is her creator, or perhaps someone she knows. I would be cautious with speaking; She might recognize and/or respond to the voices and try to escape.** _

And with that, you got out of the room, sealed it shut, and left for the day, possibly never having to see XJ9 again.


	2. Poli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a rather creepy car on your second interview

You were back at the salvage room once again, a new robot in front of you. Instead of XJ9, though, a bigger robot was in front of you.

The robot was a blue transformer, form seemingly based off a police car. He wasn’t much bigger than you; He seemed to be about 7 feet tall. His color scheme was mostly blue; Light blue windshield, blue stripes, a white stripe down the middle of his face, two dark blue letter “P”s on his white arms, black hands, a red siren on a dark blue hat, large, blue legs with red lights on his feet, and his tires had yellow stars on the hubcaps. 

His paint was scraped, leaving gray patches all over his body, his windshield was broken, leaving a gaping hole on the left side of his face, his left leg was worn down, exposing a bare endoskeleton alongside some tools, and a gray rope was hanging from his right arm. He also couldn’t seem to keep his head up, as his chin/bumper was resting on the desk. The most noticeable thing, though, was that his left side looked like it was bashed in with another car. 

From what you could see, it looked like this guy was T-Boned, got decommissioned, and left in the alley to decay. Poor guy, he probably had a lot of life left to live if it wasn’t for his accident. Nevertheless, you had a job to do, and this poor soul will feel a lot better once he’s no longer just a broken car left to die.

“Across from you is a robot we found in the back alley. Its origins are unknown. You have been given the task of completing the maintenance checklist before we are able to claim it as salvage. Unless you wish to throw it back into the alley where it was found and forfeit the payment. Make your decisions now.” You heard the all-familiar voice of the cassette tape say. You made the decision to salvage, and you pressed play on the “Salvage” tape.

“You have made the decision to proceed with the maintenance checklist. This will surely benefit the company. If you feel that the salvaged robot is getting hostile, use the company-issued taser on your right to return it to its neutral state. You can only use your taser on the robot three times before its value decreases. Beginning audio prompt in three… Two… One…” the cassette directed.

_Whirrrrrrrrrrr_

You watched the police car carefully, making sure he didn’t move at all. The only movement you could see was his limp hand falling off the table, causing the whole body to shift a bit.

“Document results?” You checked “No” on the first row of boxes. You took some time to read the words “ROBOCAR POLI” on the top of the page, then you set down the paper and pen.

“Beginning audio prompt in three.. Two… One…” The cassette said.  
Vrrrrrroooommmmmm

The sound of a driving car irked no response from Poli, but once you checked “No” on the first row, you noticed that he had moved a bit. Was he moving while you weren’t watching?

You took a moment to test this theory by covering your face with the paper. Once you lowered the paper, you noticed: Poli was now standing, despite his withered legs shaking under the weight. Afraid of what could happen, you used the taser once, and Poli returned to his spot. You made a mental note to make sure you kept an eye on this car at all times.

“Beginning audio prompt in three… Two… One…”

...

Nothing this time? You checked the cassette: The tape was jammed, its film had broken from the tape and was tangled with the player. It must have jammed during the last prompt. Not too sure what to say this time, you checked “Unsure” on the last box. On “Additional notes”, you wrote:

_**Poli seems to only move when I take my eyes off him, he must know about the salvaging somehow. The cassette tape somehow malfunctioned, and the tape broke on the last prompt; I was unable to complete the salvaging, and I apologize dearly. I feel slightly unsafe around this robot, and you may want to take precautions when proceeding with salvage.** _

After writing, you left the room, sealing the door shut so he couldn’t escape.


End file.
